Nada es para siempre
by Mamiko22
Summary: Uno viene al mundo para ser feliz, para aprender a querer e incluso para sentirse querido. El no buscó tener todo lo que le ofrecían, pero sin embargo supo como convivir con las cosas que día a día comenzaban a abrumarle. La vida a veces puede ser tan injusta con la gente que más la necesita, llevándose de tu lado al ser que más amas...a la única persona que era tu luz


Hola~ ¿Como están? Ahora les traigo un OS que se me ocurrió cuando iba de camino al médico junto a mi madre /o/ Me sentí algo identificada al escribirlo porque...también en algún momento de mi vida me quebré por dentro. No sabía porque estudiaba, porque leía o incluso el porque tenía que mantener calificaciones tan altas, incluso llegué a sentirme infeliz haciendo lo que más amaba (y ahora solo se convirtió en rutina) Pero bueno~ cosas de la vida, ahora estoy bien (?) Por así decirlo.

Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia de uno de los personajes que nunca llegué a pensar que su historia me llegara tanto o incluso llegara a pensar que sería una de los primeros Fics que escribiría de KnB (tengo otros dando vueltas (?) oren por mí para que pueda escribir algo MidoTaka ;-; jaja)

* * *

20 de Diciembre. Para la mayoría de las personas de todo el mundo podría ser tratada como una fecha normal, una día más del calendario. Pero para una de las familias más importante de Japón no.

Aquel día nació Akashi Seijuuro, el primer hijo de la noble familia Akashi.

Desde los primeros minutos de su nacimiento ya fue tratado con todos los privilegios posibles, recibiendo atención por parte de los médicos de forma inmediata a penas nació, permaneciendo en una sala privada donde no pudiera contraer alguna enfermedad al estar en contacto con otros bebés y luego llevado a los brazos de su madre con suma delicadeza para estar protegido con ella entre su cálido pecho.

Su padre a pesar de tener en frente la imagen más tierna que podría presenciar, la de una madre con su hijo recién nacido abrazado con dulzura a su pecho y con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro; solo permanecía en silencio, cruzado de brazos como si se tratara de solamente un espectador más de la escena. Lo único que diferente en él era el hecho de que no apartaba la mirada de su hijo. Por su mente solo un pensamiento de suma importancia para la familia Akashi se hacía presente.

"_La victoria es lo único que debes conocer más que nada, lo demás no importa" _

Desde muy pequeño fue sometido a una educación bastante estricta. Tenía que destacar más que los otros, lo cual no fue un problema ya que podía desarrollar cada actividad sin algún tipo de esfuerzo. Desde el momento de su nacimiento no hubo persona más severa que su padre, fue obligado a tener éxito en todo lo que hacía o hiciera.

Cuando llego a cumplir los 5 años de edad comenzó con su educación especial para niños prodigio. O más bien, superdotados.

Tenía profesores individuales para cada asignatura; matemáticas, japonés, caligrafía, idiomas, lecciones de piano, de violín…

A medida que dominaba cada una de ellas se le sumaban más. Cualquier adulto hubiera renunciado a tantas actividades predispuestas para solo un día, pero el joven Akashi no lo hizo. Siguió con sus lecciones como si nada.

Nada de esto fue realmente querido por él. Entre tantas actividades que realizaba al día, no tenía un solo momento de descanso.

"_Ser el mejor es prioridad" _

A medida que se sumergía en un mar de responsabilidades tan obscuro como la misma noche, o incluso aún peor. Entre aquel manto negro que le abrumaba siempre aparecía su madre. La luz que iluminaba sus días y le daba el pequeño impulso de seguir soportando cada prueba dispuesta por su padre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_\- Vamos cariño, déjalo jugar basket.-_

_\- Mi respuesta es no. No lo considero productivo para su educación.-_

_\- Aunque sea solo en sus momentos libres…-_

_\- Ya conoces la respuesta. –_

_\- ¿Y qué tal si llega a ser bueno en ese deporte? Pienso que…-_

_\- Jamás perdería…Esta bien, pero solo en sus ratos libres.- _

_\- Gracias cariño.-_

"Pienso que podría llegar a divertirse estando con otros niños" Fue lo que en realidad quiso decir la Sra. Akashi. Pero como era de esperarse, para el padre del pequeño pelirrojo solo importaba una cosa, la victoria.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gracias a las insistencias por parte de su madre pudo jugar aquel deporte. Al principio le dio un poco de pavor por el hecho de no llegar a ser bueno y con ello deshonrar a su padre. Pero cuando tuvo el balón en sus manos pudo sentir como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría desde sus brazos hasta sus hombros. Comenzó a driblar como si nada, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz.

_\- ¡Mi primera canasta! –_

_\- Primera de muchas, cielo.-_

_\- ¿Viste mamá? Ni siquiera toco la red ¡Fue perfecto! –_

_\- Era de esperarse de mi ángel. - _

Al parecer el joven Akashi no solo era un niño prodigio en los estudios, sino que también fue bendecido con excelentes habilidades para el basket. Y aunque sus tiempos libres, entre tantas lecciones para seguir enriqueciendo su educación, fueran de un lapso de tiempo corto, pudo progresar rápidamente en la cancha.

Pero no todo siempre puede ser color de rosas. Al pasar el tiempo su madre había contraído una enfermedad. De todas las enfermedades que existían en el mundo, de todas las que tenían algún tipo de cura, tuvo que obtener la peor de todas…su amada madre tuvo que contraer cáncer.

Recibió los mejores tratamientos y las mejores quimioterapias. Siendo observada por su hijo detrás de un cristal en el hospital cada vez que entraba a una máquina para recibir su tratamiento. Mientras su padre solo la miraba un poco preocupado sin dejar de lado aquella expresión seria presente en su rostro.

_Estarás bien mamá, te curaras._

Aun estando en quinto año de escuela primaria sabía que aquella enfermedad era prácticamente incurable, pero muy dentro de sí mantenía la esperanza de que su madre se recuperara. Porque lo deseaba. Quería que este bien, que nunca se apartara de su lado.

Tratamiento tras tratamiento, la joven señora fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, su rostro comenzaba a verse afectado por tantas quimioterapias y poco a poco fue quedándose sin sus hermosos cabellos rojos. Causando que al verse al espejo con un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza ya sin su cabellera y con su cara que dejaba notar algunas ojeras que ni el maquillaje podría llegar a cubrir, comenzaran a salir pequeñas lagrimas de los costados de sus ojos. Llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro para cubrirse de su propio reflejo, no estaba llorando solo por su aspecto, sollozaba al pensar en porque la vida era tan injusta…por que había obtenido aquella enfermedad si ella nunca había sido una mala persona. Pero así es la vida, algunas veces es injusta con la gente que más necesita de ella.

_No llores mamá, sigues siendo hermosa._

Esas palabras hicieron que su madre se diera media vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de su hijo.- Seijuuro…- Expresó con su voz quebrada en llanto, agradecía que su hijo estuviera allí para consolarla, tanta era la felicidad que le había hecho sentir en ese momento que fue con los brazos extendidos para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amado hijo.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquella sería la última conversación con su amable madre. En aquel momento los brazos de la joven señora perdían fuerzas sobre el agarre que mantenía con su hijo, deslizando ambos por la espalda del pequeño pelirrojo y por último apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Solo se podía sentir como aquel momento de calidez había sido reemplazado por una sensación de baja temperatura en su cuerpo.

_¿M-mamá? ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Por qué no respiras?_

Su madre había fallecido en los brazos de su hijo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro al haber escuchado al pelirrojo reconfortarle de tal manera, había partido de este mundo feliz de haber pasado los últimos momentos en los brazos de su querido y único hijo.

A los pocos minutos un ama de llaves que llevaba la comida para la joven señora dejo caer la bandeja al suelo, quebrado las dos tazas de té que se encontraban en ella. Causando que el joven Akashi saliera de su estado de shock cuando observó a su madre en tal estado, comenzando a llorar al ver que no reaccionaba.

Al escuchar tanto escándalo, su padre fue molesto hacía la habitación de donde provenían esos ruidos tan fastidiosos. Antes de que pudiera llegar al cuarto, la servidumbre pudo alcanzarle para contarle la situación. No se inmutó. Solo permaneció unos cuantos segundos quieto y ordeno llamar a una ambulancia.

"_Que no se lleven a mama…la necesito"_

Al llegar los paramédicos tomaron el cuerpo de su madre y lo colocaron en una camilla con una sabana que tapaba desde sus piernas hasta cubrir todo su rostro. El pelirrojo solo pudo tomarla de su mano, pero al acariciarla ya no notó la calidez con la cual su madre acariciaba sus mejillas, en vez de eso solo sentía frío…aquellas manos tan finas que tanto cariño le habían brindado se encontraban congeladas e inmóviles. Sin alguna señal de vida o esperanza que denotara que seguía viva, que seguía con él en este mundo.

Su padre apartó a su hijo de su esposa para que los paramédicos se la llevaran.

El joven Akashi ya no sollozaba y ni siquiera se notaba que estaba triste, solo podía mantener la mirada en algún punto de la nada. Algo dentro de él se había perdido. Una cosa dentro de él había partido junto a su madre.

"_Adiós" _

Personas importantes de la empresa de su padre, familiares por parte de él y su madre habían asistido al velorio. Todos vestían de negro y ofrecían sus condolencias hacia la familia, en especial al joven Akashi.

"Su madre partió demasiado pronto"

"Pobre niño"

Al enterrar el cuerpo de su madre, dejo en su tumba las flores que tanto le gustaba y cuidaba con delicadeza en el jardín. Sus preciadas rosas. Dejó un ramillete por encima de la tierra que ya tapaba el cuerpo y observó su lapida hasta que todas las personas allí presentes se fueran. Yéndose del lugar junto a su padre cuando todos por fin se habían ido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al pasar el tiempo tanto su padre actuó como si su esposa jamás hubiera existido en su vida, en cambio, el joven Akashi aún la recordaba. Llegando al punto de tocar su violín en frente del retrato de su difunta madre cada vez que podía, procurando que fueran casi todos los días.

Su padre se volvió más estricto que antes, comenzando por imponerle que tuviera más lecciones y más estudios cada vez más difíciles. Tenía que dominar cada una de ellos y mientras más dominaba, más habilidades se seguían sumando.

A medida que su educación evolucionaba, también crecía su infelicidad desde el fallecimiento de su madre.

Obtenía solamente excelentes calificaciones, ni siquiera un muy bien, sino un excelente. Cada uno de sus exámenes fue realizado con éxito, obteniendo como resultado la victoria en cada uno de ellos.

Lo único que podía hacer era estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Debía continuar fortaleciendo sus habilidades sin importar lo que costara. Y a su vez tenía que seguir introduciendo más lecciones que debía dominar. Su educación se fue tornando cada vez más exigente, llegando hasta el punto de comenzar a sentirse una persona totalmente diferente.

Entre el niño que estaba en casa, y en el que iba a la escuela había una diferencia muy grande. Era como si dentro de él hubiera dos personas totalmente diferentes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando termino su escuela primaria, ingresó a la escuela secundaria Teiko. Y como era de esperarse entró al club de baloncesto sin ningún problema, por más que el entrenamiento fuera el más duro, podía superarlo sin ninguna complicación.

"_Victoria"_

Dejando de lado el eslogan del equipo, Akashi pasaba momentos agradables jugando baloncesto tanto como quisiera, junto a sus compañeros, era feliz. Las salidas que compartía junto a ellos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ya que su padre mandaba a buscarlo con su chofer, yendo hacia la tienda más cercana al finalizar su entrenamiento para comer unas paletas con sus…amigos.

Ya no se sentía solo, tenía a su alrededor gente agradable con quienes convivir y pasar buenos momentos. Además podía mantener conversaciones agradables con Shintarou cada vez que lo deseaba o incluso ambos podían compartir sus momentos libres para tocar algo de música.

Sin embargo aquellos días soleados comenzaron a nublarse. Algo en el equipo había cambiado, desde que ganaron su segundo campeonato consecutivo definitivamente nada fue lo mismo.

El lema de Teiko comenzó a tener más peso en los hombros del pelirrojo, la victoria volvía a ser una de sus obligaciones y así también, su agobio por alcanzarla. A esto se le sumaba el hecho de que sus compañeros del equipo comenzaron a desarrollar demasiado rápido sus habilidades y el joven Akashi, como capitán del equipo que era, le resultaba más difícil controlarlos y hacer que cumplieran con ir a las practicas.

No quería ser dejado atrás. El también quería seguir adelante, quería ser más fuerte.

Un día cuando tomo el balón con sus manos y comenzó a driblear, se dio cuenta de algo. Ya no era feliz. Aquel deporte en el que se había refugiado de sus problemas ahora se volvía parte de uno.

Cuando su personalidad se quebró por completo, en lo único que podía pensar era en la victoria y en cómo lograrla costara lo que costara. El basket ya no era divertido, se había vuelto una de sus obligaciones.

Dejó de lado todo aquello que obstruía sus pensamientos de ganar el campeonato. Los partidos de Teiko dejaron de ser lo mismo y la palabra "equipo" ya no iba con cada uno de los 5 titulares. Jugaban individualmente, cumpliendo con una cuota de canastas por partido. Nada era lo mismo pero aún así conseguían ser los vencedores.

Aquel niño que había conocido la felicidad de tomar el balón y encestar sin ninguna complicación ya no estaba.

Aquel niño ahora duerme junto a su madre, esperando volver a despertar algún día.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Cualquier error lo editare más tarde, los quiero *les manda amor*


End file.
